Got my mind set on you
by Mathilda Lando
Summary: Scorose. Es vísperas del Baile de Navidad y Scorpius aún no sabe coordinar ni dos pasos. Por suerte está Rose, una tarde invernal, y esa enérgica música muggle. OS


Si les gusta, déjenme un comentario haciéndomelo saber y haciéndome feliz por ende, y si les parece horrible y lo odiaron… igual!

Mis cariños!

Aclaraciónes:

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Tanto Albus como Rose y Scorpius son Gryffindor. -aunque yo soy totalmente partidaria de Albus (y Scorpius también, pero sobre todo Albus) en Slytherin -inserte un corazón aquí-

En este OS, al Torneo de los Tres Magos se le sumaron dos colegios más; de Salem y Koldovstoretz, -Salem es mixto-, (para marcar de alguna manera la diferencia en el tiempo y el avance de la comunidad mágica internacional)

La canción es **Got my mind set on you** , versión de **George Harrison** (por si faltara aclarar) -inserte otro corazón-

* * *

 _ **Got my mind set on you.**_

…

Rose volteó la hoja que terminaba de leer. Y una vez más, por unos segundos, se distrajo al ver a Scorpius haciendo el ridículo.

Aunque el castillo de Hogwarts nuevamente había llenado cada habitación con sus invitados de diversos colegios y países a una nueva celebración del Torneo de los ahora _Cinco Magos_ , la sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía desde la mañana.

La luz del sol de media tarde daba de lleno por el ventanal, iluminando toda la sala con afable calidez, contrastando con el frío que debía de hacer afuera.

De todas maneras ellos no podrían saberlo; al contrario de disfrutar de una tarde de sol en compañía de todos los posibles nuevos amigos de otras nacionalidades, ir a Hogsmeade o simplemente charlar distendidamente en el patio como había optado casi todo el mundo, Rose y Scorpius tenían un concepto diferente de cómo se podía disfrutar de una tarde sin clases. Ella leía un libro, iluminada por la luz natural del ventanal, y él… bueno, Scorpius practicaba algo frente a un espejo. O eso intentaba.

Se esmeró por concentrarse en su lectura otra vez pero se le hizo difícil. En el vacío de la sala, los susurros del rubio contando los pasos que daba retumbaban en un eco que iba y venía, chocando de una pared a otra.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… giro… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, giro._

Si su primo hubiera estado allí él sería el encargado de solucionar lo que sea que aquejara al joven Malfoy. Pero no, porque estaba muy ocupado cortejando a algunas francesas. Tanto así como para dejarlos solos, y romper las sagradas tardes de _no hacer nada_ del "trío de bronce", como por alguna razón a la gente le gustaba llamarlos.

Scorpius paraba, se llevaba las manos frías al rostro intentando recordar algo de lo que la profesora les había enseñado, y que él ciertamente no había estado prestando atención.

 _«_ _Espero que haga un buen trabajo Malfoy, su familia tiene una reputación intachable en cuanto a bailes._ _»_ _-_ resonaban en su cabeza las palabras que la animaga le había dicho un par de horas antes.

Rose sacudió la cabeza y volvió a esmerarse en conseguir concentración. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, las líneas que releía por enésima vez se convirtieron en una imagen de Scorpius haciendo el ridículo, ya no solamente frente a ella, si no frente a todo el colegio (y varios otros), y dejando humillada a su pobre cita.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- preguntó la Weasley.

Scorpius se detuvo y sin voltearse, la observó desde su reflejo en el espejo frente al cual practicaba.

Rose pudo ver cómo el rubio levantó una de sus cejas

\- Lo siento, estoy bailando.

\- Oh, lo siento… no sabía que eso era bailar.- respondió lacónica.

Aunque esperaba una contra ofensa para comenzar una de sus típicas charlas de ingenio en las que intentan sobrepasar al otro a través de comentarios agudos, para su sorpresa Scorpius no solo no respondió, si no que se acostó en el sofá que estaba frente a ella, y largó un largo y pesado suspiro.

Rendido.

\- Lo sé, estoy perdido.- dijo, tapándose la cara con un brazo.

No estaba triste, eso lo tenía seguro, pero la idea de bailar en público ciertamente no le gustaba en absoluto al heredero de los Malfoy.

\- Está decidido: no voy a ir.- dijo más como una conclusión para sí mismo que para Rose.

Rose intentó continuar con su lectura. Por fin tendría silencio al menos.

Pero no pudo, ahora lo que hacía ruido era su propia cabeza, incapaz de ignorar la desazón de Malfoy.

Cerró la novela de Conan Doyle y la dejó a un costado del sofá en el que estaba recostada. Tras tomar aire, se irguió y caminó hasta quedar frente al tendido y derrotado Scorpius. Le hizo a un lado el brazo destapándole la cara.

\- Vamos.- le dijo imperativamente.

Él solo quedó observándola con los ojos celestes medio cerrados por la repentina entrada de luz en su retina.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A caso vas a enseñarme a bailar, Rose Weasley?

\- En serio, sería penoso verte hacer éso- hizo un gesto con las manos para acentuar la última palabra- frente a todos mañana.

\- Ya dije que no voy a ir.

\- Sí vas a ir.- le aseguró.- ¿Qué pasará con tu cita?

\- Seguro entenderá.- volvió a taparse con el brazo.

Rose frunció las cejas, y agarrándolo del mango de la camisa blanca, volvió a correrle el brazo a un costado.

\- Te apuesto a que no. – afirmó- Cassandra Parkinson Gaunt lleva semanas enteras comentando a todo el mundo que asistirá con 'Scorpie' al baile de navidad. No habla de otra cosa

\- ¿C…cómo me llama?- arrugó la nariz. Pero entonces Rose tomó de su mano, y de varios jalones logró situarlo de pie. Frente a ella.

Aunque había heredado la propensión de los Weasley a ser altos y esbeltos, Scorpius era unos diez centímetros más alto que ella, por lo que debió mirar hacia arriba para hablarle.

\- No es difícil. Ya verás.

Con unos movimientos de varita, puso a funcionar la vieja vitrola en una esquina de la sala, y el conocido vals que McGonagall insisitó en que practicaran comenzó a sonar.

\- Debes estar bromeando.- dijo él, alarmado.- ¿Y si alguien entra?

Entonces Rose puso traba a la puerta con otro movimiento de su varita.

\- ¿Contento?

No volvió a decir nada. Si a Rose se le ocurría enseñarle a bailar, debería aceptarlo porque seguramente no desistiría. De mala gana, se dejó marcar y conducir por ella hasta que comenzó a salirle de manera aceptable. Luego, y a órdenes de ella, él la guió.

Con una mano extendió el brazo de la pelirroja, y puso la otra en su cintura. Luego comenzó a balancearse levemente, de un lado al otro, solo marcando la distancia de los pies. Elegante, firme, constante. Y comenzó a desplazarse por la sala mimetizando sus pasos con los de su pareja, que estiraba el cuello de una forma que le pareció bastante chistosa. Aunque no era momento de reírse.

La piel de Rose era casi tan pálida como la suya, con leves pecas amarronadas. Su largo cabello rojo estaba apartado, por lo que pudo notar muy claramente, y mediante cercanía bastante abrumadora, que se trataba de un cuello proporcionalmente perfecto. Del largo y grueso ideal. Pudo jurar que su piel allí era igual de tibia y suave como el tacto le indicaba que era la piel en su cintura aún a través del jersey, o la mano que llevaba en la suya.

Cuando la música concluyó Rose estaba sonriendo, Scorpius no lo había hecho nada mal. A comparación del desastre que hacía antes frente al espejo y con una pareja invisible.

\- Es muy simple, ¿ves?

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de contestar eliminó la sonrisa aniñada de su rostro en pro a sonar impávido.

\- Fue lo más aburrido que hice en mi vida.- espetó agriamente al soltarla. – Bailar es estúpido.

Scorpius sintió que volvió de un trance cuando la música terminó. No llegaba a explicarse exactamente cómo se sentía, solo estaba seguro de una cosa y era el querer volver a repetirlo.

Nunca lo había hecho. Todavía podía sentir la mano tibia de su amiga como si aún lo estuviera tocando. ¿Era aquello normal? ¿Así se sentía bailar?

¿O… así se sentía bailar con Rose?

Pero lo que dijo en verdad era lo que sintió; fue aburrido. Todo, desde los pasos repetitivos hasta la música. Y el temblor eléctrico que le dio en el brazo después de unos instantes el sostenerle la mano a su amiga, y mantener la otra en su cintura, sintiendo como se deslizaba la tela sobre su piel. Fue… extraño. Incómodo tal vez.

Aunque quería volver a repetirlo.

Pero ahora Rose lo miraba con mala cara. Como planeando mandarlo al demonio por haberle agradecido de esa forma su intento de ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, ella solo suspiró. Como dándole la razón en cierto modo. Scorpius aún se sentía bastante abrumado.

Rose volvió a mover su muñeca con la varita.

\- No pensarás igual luego de esto.- dijo antes de pronunciar unas palabras en latín. No era un hechizo que se aprendiera en clase. No era un hechizo que pudiera asegurar que estaba permitido en Hogwarts, de hecho.

El viejo aparato comenzó a sonar, pero no sonó como una melodía añejada y aguda como antes. Este era un sonido sustancialmente diferente. Sonaba claro y preciso, muy fácil de disfrutar, muy… muggle.

Escuchó los primeros compases e identificó la canción. Ya la conocía. Ella ya incluso le había contado la historia, pero él no se interesó en recordar demasiado. Era un George algo, un inglés de bastante buen carácter según podía recordar. Rose lo escuchaba a menudo, le fascinaba ese tipo de música. Aunque en Hogwarts aún no estuviera permitida la música muggle, ella se las arreglaba para escuchar algo a escondidas todas las noches.

Con un brío muy distinto al de un vals, se acercó a él y volvió a tomarlo de la mano. De ambas manos. Scorpius supuso que la pelirroja notó que tenía las manos sudadas por el gesto que leyó en su rostro, pero no hizo caso al asunto. Comenzó a moverlo, más rápidamente, con pasos mucho más elaborados (y difíciles), pero con un dinamismo que al instante pudo sentir cómo se apegaba perfectamente a esa música muggle.

 _But it's gonna take time, a whole lot of precious time…_

Rose le indicó como hacerla girar, y al cabo de dos pasos ya lo hacía perfectamente. Aunque haberlo visto desde afuera le hubiera hecho pensar que jamás podría hacer algo de aquello, era muy llevadero y fácil en realidad.

… _to do it right, child_

Unos cuantos compases después se encontró alzándola de la cintura y volviendo a hacerla girar, como si ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes.

\- Para esto la mejor técnica es que si lo sientes, lo harás bien.- le explicó con la voz enmudecida por la música.

La Weasley tenía una entrada muy agradable en la cintura, casi disfrutaba de tocarla. No era aburrido, era todo lo contrario a _aburrido_. Y Rose estaba exultante. Parecía sumamente bella mientras lo hacía, sonreía y sus mechones de cobres parecían bailar también.

Merlín sabe dónde había aprendido ella a hacer todo aquello, pero podía jurar que fueron sus abuelos Granger. Después de todo, eran ellos quienes proveían a Rose de todos esos artefactos muggles que tanto le gustaban y compartía con él y Albus.

Cuando la canción terminó, ella estaba sonriendo aún más que luego de vals. Era una sonrisa divertida y amplia, con los ojos iluminados como si tuvieran luz propia. Rose tenía las mejillas sonrojadas al máximo, y Scorpius por el calor que sintió corriendo por todas sus extremidades, podía jurar que él mismo también debía verse así.

Se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás, notando que tenía una fina capa de sudor y se le había mojado la línea de cabello sobre la frente, quedando de un amarillo oro.

Rose apagó el aparato con otro movimiento.

\- Creo que es suficiente por hoy.- dijo ella tomando aire. Aún estaba sonriendo. Sus labios estaban absolutamente rojos, como si los llevara pintados, y en contraste con su sonrisa, era casi hipnótico.

Scorpius tardó unos segundos en notar que aún tenía las manos sobre ella, y que el tiempo pareció espesarse tanto cuando se quedaron mirando fijamente, que le costó mucha voluntad hacer llegar oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Ella le apartó la vista casi instantáneamente luego de volver en sí. Como si de repente se sintiera angustiada al darse cuenta de la situación que estaban protagonizando. Su mente era ágil, y al igual que su madre siempre encontraba la salida adecuada. Pero aún no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar a una cercanía de esa, naturaleza. A quedar expuesta de esa manera. Menos aún si su mejor amigo era la contraparte. Dejó de sonreír.

Scorpius, en cambio, tardó en soltarla. Desprendió sus manos de ella lentamente. Como si no quisiera que esas clases de baile terminaran esa tarde. O no quisiera alterar el orden del momento. La luz cálida seguía filtrándose por la ventana pero más atenuada, la tarde llegaría a su fin en cualquier momento. Todo le pareció súbitamente ideal.

\- Rose...- dijo con la calma recuperada y la voz de siempre, aunque sus mejillas aún seguían de un rosa pálido. Hizo un momento de silencio, pensando si realmente lo diría o no.- ¿Si yo te invitaba al baile, me hubieras dicho que sí?

Lo hizo. Aunque su propia voz le sonó irreal y lejana; había traído esa pregunta a la realidad.

Ella acomodó su cabello. Y tomó aire entrecortadamente, por la agitación del baile y lo súbito de la pregunta.

\- N… no lo sé.- dijo finalmente.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. Esa no era una respuesta válida. Al menos no una respuesta que un Malfoy pudiera aceptar.

\- No puedes _no_ saberlo.- le intimó.- Es sí o no.

Rose se había vuelto a ruborizar, como si por dentro estuviera con otra rutina de danza consigo misma.

\- En ese caso: sí.- respondió con la vista clavada en él.- Claro que hubiera aceptado.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

Era la respuesta que quería oír, pero también la que temía.

Cómo se supone que continuaría aquello ahora.

Rose bajó la cabeza, apartando otra vez su vista de él.

\- Claro que si.- aseguró una vez más. Quitándole a él el peso de continuar la conversación donde la había dejado.- Pensé que lo suponías, y que pensabas en invitarme.

\- Pero si te lo pedía, hubieras pensado que estaba bromeando contigo.

\- Bueno… sí- rió, para sí misma entornando los ojos- y seguramente me hubiera enojado contigo.

Ambos se miraron y estallaron en risas a dúo.

Estaban cansados pese a haberse tratado de solo una canción, la intensidad del asunto pasaba por otro lado. Y sentían la sangre correr carreras en sus venas. El frío del invierno no se sentía en absoluto en aquellos momentos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cuando la risa terminó, Scorpius permaneció en silencio, mirándola.

Ella estaba sonriendo aún, muy levemente, en un gesto que embellecía su rostro entero. Parecía estar pensando en algo. O aliviada por algo.

De repente ella volteó hacia él, como quien adivina cuándo está siendo observada, y por quién.

Vio en Scorpius una seriedad penetrante, y los ojos vibrantes en una emoción inclasificable. Se encontró a sí misma con la respiración anulada mientras mantuvo los ojos clavados en las orbes grises de él.

\- Entonces sé mi pareja de baile, ahora.- dijo de repente, más como una orden que una propuesta, rompiendo el hechizo en el silencio que una vez más había dejado el ambiente espeso.

Rose quedó inmóvil. Aquello era sumamente repentino y fuera de lugar, ¿lo había imaginado?, ¿Tanto así pudo volar su imaginación en los segundos que permaneció perdida en sus ojos como imanes, como una idiota incapaz de controlar hacia donde fija la mirada?

\- Sé mi pareja.- reiteró, indicándole que no había sido producto de su imaginación.

\- ¡No!- lanzó, casi ofendida por la situación en la que la estaba poniendo.- Voy con Austin Gibson. Ya lo sabes.

\- Haz que te _des invite_. Muéstrate desagradable. No lo sé.

\- Scorpius eso es ridículo, no sucederá.

\- Dijiste que te gustaría ir conmigo.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡No dije tal cosa!

Aunque de alguna manera sí lo había hecho, Scorpius estaba tergiversando sus palabras. Aunque de alguna manera, también, de hecho tenía razón.

Pero no humillaría a alguien dejándolo solo el día anterior al baile de navidad. Así no era ella. No era lo correcto, y no se sentiría bien consigo misma luego de eso.

\- No te sientas culpable. – dijo como adivinando lo que ocurría dentro de ella.- Es uno de los campeones en este torneo, llamará a la siguiente en su lista y tendría nueva cita en dos segundos.

Rose abrió la boca. ¿Cómo podía simplificar todo así como así? Estaba comenzando a exasperarla.

\- Me gusta Austin.- espetó.

No era del todo mentira como tampoco era una verdad a todas luces. Pero esa conversación con Scorpius debía terminar inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué le ven a ese americano?- refunfuñó luego de un corto silencio.- Los del Colegio de Salem son unos ineptos, cualquiera puede ser elegido como campeón allí. Dile que no puedes ir con él. – ordenó.

\- Ya te dije que no sucederá. Iré con Austin, y tú con Cassandra.

\- No quiero ir con Cassandra, me tiene harto. No quiero ni salir de esta sala por miedo a cruzármela.

\- ¿Y por qué la invitaste?

\- Mi abuela insistió, ya que es una Gaunt… al parecer. Y a mí me daba igual. La idea de un baile me parecía algo estúpido de todos modos. Solo quería hacer feliz a la vieja Cissy. Y a mi madre y... a mi padre.- mencionó al último con cierta amargura en la tesitura de la voz.- Pero si tú lo haces, yo lo haré- le dijo recobrando emoción.- Y será memorable.

Rose volvió a bajar la cabeza.

Sentía envidia por su capacidad de simplificarlo todo y hacerlo ver tan fácil, furiosa por no haber sido su primer opción y porque otra vez Scorpius estaba haciendo algo que no quería solo para complacer a su familia, muy confundida por todo lo ocurrido minutos antes, y muy culpable por eso que estaban a punto de acordar, sin tener en cuenta a los afectados a causa de ese pacto improvisado de último momento. Y tan culpable como confundida también, porque quería volver a sentir sus manos sobre ella en otra pieza cuanto antes.

Sobre todo eso último.

 _No. No está bien._

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?- lo regañó levantándose del sofá, decidida a salir de la sala.- Esta conversación nunca sucedió. – sentenció.

Quitó el encanto a la cerradura de la puerta de entrada sin mirar atrás, mientras subía la escalera con enfado. Y no volvió a bajar.

Albus solo puso los ojos en blanco cuando, tras notar la ausencia de la pelirroja durante la cena, le explicaron que su prima no saldría del cuarto porque _estaba enojada por culpa de Scorpius_.

* * *

Al contrario del resto de Hogwarts, Drumstrang, las Beauxbatons, y Salem, o los bravos rusos de Koldovstoretz, la velada de Scorpius Malfoy no fue muy agradable.

Bailó con su cita, compartieron un rato juntos, pero luego de esto se excusó con estar cansado y la dejó. Era lo que planeaba hacer de todos modos, su desánimo no tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido con Rose. O al menos así lo creía.

Volvió a la sala común, donde estuvo distrayéndose con lecturas viejas casi por una hora, hasta que alguien más abrió la puerta. Otro aburrido de su cita probablemente.

Rose se detuvo al encontrarlo en la sala. Y él solo permaneció en silencio, mirándola con cara de póker.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde el día anterior, y Scorpius supuso a ciencia cierta que pasaría de él también ahora. Por lo que luego de ver que se trataba de ella, siguió en lo suyo sin molestarse en dirigirle la palabra primero.

Tal como lo pensó, Rose pasó de largo sin decir nada.

La contempló mientras se iba.

El vestido color vino de sauco le hacía mucha justicia a su figura, y al contraste de su piel y cabello.

Antes de darle la espalda por completo, para su sorpresa, Rose se detuvo en la entrada de la escalera.

\- Sabes…

Volteó hacia él lentamente.

Scorpius, aún acostado, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para verla.

\- Espero tener más ocasiones para bailar contigo. – tartamudeó un poco antes de terminar.- En el futuro.- dijo con calma.

La sala común y la casa entera estaba vacía y silenciosa una vez más esa noche. Apenas tenuemente iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea que ribeteaba la figura de ambos aún con sus vestimentas de gala.

El rubio se levantó del sofá y con un pequeño salto estuvo erguido en toda su estatura. Acomodó su frac, y tiró de la manga de la camisa para que le calzara mejor.

Con un porte altivo y los ojos medio cerrados, se acercó hacia ella con el mejor aire de un caballero inglés. Rose se tapó los labios con una mano enguantada para ocultar su sonrisa al verlo actuar así.

\- ¿Futuro? – dijo el tosiendo una risa fingida.- No voy a dejar que un americano sea el único baile que recuerdes del día de hoy.

Y también con el mejor aire de un caballero inglés que pide a una dama la siguiente pieza, tendió su mano hacia ella para que lo aceptara. Siguiendo el juego, Rose lo hizo, deslizando su guante negro por la mano de él.

La casa estaría sola un par de horas más. Podrían tener su propio baile, con sus propias reglas, y su propia música.


End file.
